Sakone's Adventures: The Battle Between Life and Death
by Magicbuster
Summary: There is an unusual incident that centers around Gensokyo. The devil has had a son, who has the ability to end all life as we know it for both Gensokyo and the Outside world. Due to Reimu's lack of importance, Yukari goes on her own and summons a human with angelic blood in order to defeat the new menace . Rated M due to the language and some mature themes that are mentioned.


This is my first ever fanfic I have ever written so please bear with me. All the characters mentioned in this story belong to ZUN and Shanghai Alice except for Sakone, Michael and Darren. Oh, and a big thanks to Dark-Automaton for helping me improve in my story and help a newbie in the ways of touhou fanfics.

**Chapter 1: Sakone's Normal Life**

It's been five years now since I have moved to the United States. Life was different here than in Japan. School was always every day except for holidays but here we had weekends of and even more holidays to rest. Honestly, I hated school with a passion and I have been passing my classes with the bare minimum and often times cheating off from smart people when I could. My Dad and Mom currently work two jobs and they are rarely at home, therefore giving me time to do whatever I really wanted to do. Well, today is Sunday and I'm putting all my thoughts into my diary (Yes, men have diaries too! And it's usually about girls and all that good stuff).Well, goodnight.

**At the Hakurei Shrine in Gensokyo around the same time**

"Hell yeah! I just kicked Hijiri-san's butt!" Reimu said obnoxiously as Suika was looking for another bottle of sake in the small storage outside the shrine. "Good for you Reimu I guess, what's next, you're going to beat up a Tanooky" Suika says as she laughs hysterically. Reimu gets annoyed and walks away towards the shrine until Suika screamed "Hey Reimu, come look at this!" Reimu comes back to the storage and then she looks at the two pair of swords that Suika was holding in her hands. Reimu takes it off Suika's hands and examines them. "Uhm…I think these are Youmou-san's blades, she probably left them when she got drunk at one of my parties" Reimu continues to look at them for a while until Suika finally found more sake. They both go to their usual places, Suika at the roof of the shrine and Reimu inside. When the night finally reached Gensokyo, Suika was fast asleep and Reimu stood alone in her room with the pair of blades next to her. She was just about to go to sleep until she heard a faint mature voice next to her "How's my favorite young priestess doing today?" Reimu turned around and then she saw who it was and then turned back. "What do you want Gap Hag?" Yukari took her hand and brushed it against Reimu's long black hair. "You already know what I want" but before Yukari could do anything else, she took a glance at the pair of swords next to Reimu. "So you finally remembered about the Shangai Blades!" Reimu looks at the blades with confusion "Shangai Blades?" Yukari starts to get angry and lets go of Reimu's hair "Damn it Reimu!, you don't remember the freakin long lectures I gave you about your ancestors and everything that I constantly repeated to you for almost your whole life!" Reimu finally remembers "Oh yeah, those lectures, honestly I always fall asleep in every single one of them" Yukari was now infuriated with Reimu that she gave her a warning before she left thru her purple void "Well then Reimu, now that I Know it was useless to give you those lectures, I will have to take up the duty upon myself, so don't get surprised if anything goes wrong" Yukari left thru her purple void and took the pair of blades with her before Reimu could say anything. Reimu stood in her room pensive "Maybe the Gap Hag is having a bad day, but she'll get over it"

**Back to the real world close to daylight in Sakone's dreams**

I was walking in some sort of mansion that had a scarlet colored carpet and it was so dark inside that I could barely see where I was going. I just kept walking toward the faint light that could be seen towards the main door. As I approached closer, I heard a female voice say "My body is all yours mistress!" I was like "What the hell? I hope that is not what I think it is!" My curiosity caused me to get closer and finally open the main door. I stood there in shock and in loss for words. It was a long silver haired women that looked like she was in her twenties and another short blue haired girl who looked like my age and they were both covered in white sheets and then they both stopped and the blue hair looked at me in the eyes and said "Sakone-san, would you like to join us…..?"-*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*the alarm clock started to ring indicating it was time for school. I woke up in anger and screamed to myself "Noooooo! We were just getting to the good part, why is my life got to be like this!" I angrily dressed up for school with my typical blue jeans, jays and green V-neck shirt. I went downstairs and ate the typical morning breakfast of rice and left to the bus stop and I told my parents goodbye. The bus arrives at around 7:50 A.M. and it takes about 20 minutes to get to school. I just went directly to class when I got to school because I was still pissed about the dream I had. After some struggling morning classes, I finally was reunited with my friends during lunch and I couldn't wait to tell them about my dream. We all sat outside the cafeteria and we sat at the library stairs as I told them everything about my dream. Then, my friend Michael made a suggestion after I was done "That's probably one of your fantasy dreams that you keep having maybe because of the many movies you watch" I started to get disappointed until Darren told me excitedly "Don't worry dude, that is sign that something is going to happen in the mere future!" Darren always found a way to cheer me up and then we left to the afternoon classes. The rest of the classes went by fast and then we finally ended school. I departed from my friends and waited for my bus to arrive. What was about to happen next was going to be the factor that will change me for the rest of my life. I stood there among the crowds of high school students as I was texting on my phone, I felt a small shove on my right shoulder. As I look up, I couldn't believe my eyes! It was a beautiful white woman with long blonde hair with amazing figure. I stood there looking at her in amazement as she was walking past me and walking away from the crowd. I stood there looking at her for so long that the busses started to depart and I forgot to get in my bus. I tried to run towards it but my bus left so fast and so early and when it left I remained close to the parking lot away from the crowd with the shock of missing the bus for the first time in my four years of high school. I was angry, disappointed, lost and most of all I felt like an idiot as I was so much confusion to do anything else. Then I remembered about calling my parents, but I knew they were working all day so I couldn't rely on them. Then my friends Michael and Darren, but I also knew they both walk home so I was out of ideas. "Well then, I think I need to walk home today" I said to myself in defeat as I knew that I have never done it before because my house is so far away from school and I couldn't rely on my parents because they work all the time so the bus was my only transportation. Right before I was about to leave, someone tapped me on my right shoulder as I turned to see who it was. It was the same beautiful blonde women who made me miss my bus a while earlier. "Do you need any help kid?" she said this with such a sweet voice that I couldn't stop staring at her and her giant busts with my idiotic look. Sense kicked back into me as I answered as best as I could "Yeah um, I just missed my bus and my house is really far away from here so I was just about to walk home" she looks at me with worry and says softly "I can take you home if you want, my car is just up in the parking lot" I couldn't believe what I just heard as I tried to answer in the best of my ability "Sure thing, if. If I doesn't bother you at all" The women said with a smile "I'll be glad to take you!". I followed this woman as I took my flash out of my phone and took a picture of her amazing bottom. Then I sended it to my friends and I posted to both of them "Guess what guys, guess whose dream is about to come true!?" Then a few seconds later they both replied back (Michael): "Damn you Sakone!" (Darren): "I knew it! I freaking knew it! Your dream is about to come true so get ready!" Oh yeah, and send us some pictures of, you know, when you're in the 'zone'!" I laughed hysterically as I replied "Sure thing". I was so caught up in the conversation that I didn't notice that we arrived to the women's car that I accidently bumped into her. I stood there like an idiot as she turned back and looked at my phone. Instead of turning and saying insults at me, she smiled and said "Are you texting your friends about afterschool activities or something else?" My face turned completely red as I put my phone quickly into my pockets "Phone? What phone? I don't see any around!" She giggled and she took out her keys and opened the car. It was a blue convertible corvette stingray with nice new rims! I never have been in one as I sat down in the seat and it felt so soft that I wanted to sleep in it! The women started to drive and then she introduced herself "My name is Yukari Yakumo, what's yours?" I turned back and said "Sakone Kasanaki, nice to meet you Yukari" We both remained in the car silent for a few minutes and she drove and stood silent until we were making a turn to one of the streets that was connected to my house's street. Yukari then asked me a more personal question "Just wondering, how old are you? I then thought to myself before answering "Hell yeah! This is it! If I tell her I'm just 17 she'll regret doing things with me so I have to lie!" I then smiled idiotically and said "I just turned 18 a few months ago" she was in shock as she said "Wow, interesting!" Yukari kept driving forward as we approached my street as I told her "Turn to the right after this stop sign" Yukari ignored me and kept going forward and past my street and now my fear but curiosity dared me to ask "Yukari, where are we going?" Yukari turned back and smiled seductively "To my house silly!" All I could do was sit there in shock and also my mind bursted with thoughts "What the Hell! Did she just say her house?! I can't believe this is happening to me! Maybe Darren was right about this happening in the future!" As I was lost in the sea of my thoughts, Yukari made a right turn towards a dirt road that and she kept driving a few miles back until we reached in an abandoned factory. Yukari parked the corvette and we got off. As we were approaching the door, I told Yukari frightened "I never had been to this part of the city before! Is this your house?" Yukari smiled and said " No Sakone, this is where I take my clients to do my job" I was even more in shock as she opened the doors and I saw that there was only a neat and clean bed in the middle of the old abandoned factory. Yukari closed the door and came inside and I was still impressed that the lights still work in this old factory. Then Yukari removed her blouse and an approached me closely, as she on had her bra left until she was mere inches from me. I just stood there slobbering like an idiot and then she said whispered softly in my ear "Don't get yourself killed too quickly!" I looked at her confused as I only said "What the…?" but before I could finish Yukari pushed me into the bed but as I landed, I couldn't feel the softness of it, instead I felt that I was falling towards a dark pit of some sort….

**So yeah, this is my first attempt into writing a fanfic. I will continue the next chapter as soon as I have time. Oh and big thanks again to Dark-Automaton for helping me improve and give me advise for writing fanfics. If your new and you need advice and want to write a good story or just chat about popular touhou topics then I would recommend you guys to visit his forum it's called "The Midnight Club"(or if you just want to get ahead of my story and predict what is going to happen next or later. Just saying). I would really appreciate it if you guys write reviews or give me advise so I can improved on my writing. Once again, Sakone, Darrren and Michael belong to me and the rest of the cast to Zun and Shanghai Alice.**


End file.
